Please Stay!
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Randy Orton/OC/Mike Adamle. Set immediately after that infamous slap. Orton causes Adamle to question everything he thought he knew, not realizing that his actions would have reactions even HE could not defend. It takes her plea to make Mike see the truth


Disclaimer: All wrestling characters © to WWE and Vince McMahon, all other names and characters are © to themselves. Any likeness to certain people or situations are purely coincidence, story idea © to Nicky D Sarti 2008. As with most fictional stories, this is purely for fun and is not meant to cause offence or harm to anyone; living or dead. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy my story!

Please Stay.

Standing in the middle of the ring Mike Adamle was trying not to break down and cry, as Orton went on about him being a failure he began to get angry; and then Orton crossed the line. He brought Mike's very real family problems into the argument, telling Mike in no uncertain terms that he was a lousy husband and father. Okay so his marriage had long since been over before their problems started, but to say he was a lousy father was too much for Mike to bare. It was a slap that was heard and felt by every single superstar and fan around the world, but it was also a slap that Mike knew would land him in more hot water than he wanted. He knew that there was a good chance he was about to get his ass whooped, but Mike was tired. Tired of being the locker room joke and tired of not being able to please anyone with anything he did; in short, he was just tired. However, when the beating did not come and Orton had left him alone in the ring Mike felt almost shortchanged, finally Mike left the ring and tried to head back to the safe confines of his office. However, even this would cause him problems, not expecting to run into Orton once more or have to be someone's hero.

To be fair Randy had been having the weekend from hell so this confrontation was going to happen no matter whom he had to go through, he was beyond angry now and as Orton stood there in the middle of the ring he could feel the red mist descending over him. He knew that in truth no matter how good he was, there was no way Shane or Stephanie would allow him to get away with what he wanted to do; but stopping himself from doing it would be another matter. He had been an idiot, of course he had and he would be the first to admit that he probably deserved to lose her. But the minute Leanne left Orton became a dangerous man, his heart was broken and there was no way in hell he was about to admit it let alone ask for help! Okay so he was the one in the wrong for cheating and yes he had no come back for the fact that he had broken her heart, but what she did was wrong; leaving him moments before the biggest moment of his life. So now as he stood in the ring, confronting a man he felt he needed to blame; Randy's anger was already sky high. And as he crossed the line and brought Mike's wife and kids into the matter, he knew he had gone too far; but there was no way he could say sorry. There was no way he could back down; there was no way he could fight back. The slap not only dented Randy's pride, but also would certainly leave a mark. Finally Orton left the ring and stormed out to the back, not really looking where he was going. He was not sure whose fault it was, probably his; but he just could not stop his red mist. Before he knew what he was doing he had up against the wall and was ready to make her pay, and then Adamle shows up.

"How the hell could I have been so stupid, why could I have not seen this coming?" MJ thought to herself as she began to try get her head around all that she had just witnessed, her heart torn in pieces by the man she thought would love her forever. When MJ had joined WWE four years ago the only people who were nice to her was Michael Cole and; when he arrived Mike Adamle, now she found herself confronted by her worst fears. Cole had been the one to help her get through the lonely nights and long days; he had taken care of her and promised her forever. In return she would always stand up for Michael, when the stars bullied him she would always be there for him. And maybe that was the problem maybe that was why she now felt as if her life had fallen apart. On the biggest night of her life, in the biggest match of her life; MJ had caught Michael sharing a most passionate embrace with none other than Tazz, his old broadcast colleague. There was no denying what she saw, no way of mistaking it. Thinking she could find some comfort at RAW that night, MJ was on her way to see Adamle when she caught Tazz and Cole together; not willing to hide their feelings. With tears threatening to fall she ran, colliding with a super hyped up Randy Orton coming the other way. As she sat on the floor looking up to him she never saw the blackness in his eyes, even when she got up and apologised she still did not see his anger. Now as she was pinned up against the wall and fearful for her life, she could clearly see the anger in him. But as an unlikely hero came round the corner, MJ was just thankful someone had saved her.

"Randy, if you're angry with me fine; but leave the young lady out of this..." Mike said, trying to muster all the strength he could; not wanting his fear to show through. Rushing to MJ's aid, Mike stood firmly between Randy and her body; who was by now coughing and spluttering on the floor. For a moment the two men had another stare down like that in the ring, and just like in the ring Randy walked away reluctantly. Like the gentleman Mike was, he helped MJ to her feet; making sure she was okay before making a move to leave.

"I saw what he did to you Mike..." MJ began, rubbing her neck where Orton had had hold of her. Shrugging his shoulders, Mike said it was nothing and continued to head for his office. But he never saw that MJ was following him, never realised until she was in the room with him. For a moment he could not understand why, his non-existent confidence not allowing him to see why.

"Thank you for saving me back there..." MJ began to say, trying to not answer Mike's original question.

"I heard about what Cole did to you, he's an ass and a fool MJ…" Mike finally said, looking into her eyes for the first time since he had stopped Randy. The sadness in her eyes was obvious, the hurt she felt must have matched what Mike had felt when he found out about his wife's infidelities.

"I always thought you deserved better…" Mike said honestly, hoping she would not be too hurt by his honesty.

"You are so kind Mike; Orton's an ass for treating you like that…" MJ said, trying to make Mike feel a little bit better then he must right now. She was about to continue and tell him that he was not a failure, when he stopped her and spoke.

"He's right though isn't he? I am a joke and a failure…" The pain and hurt he was feeling just seemed to flow out of him, one minute he was trying to be the strong man he should be; the next he was pouring his heart out to MJ.

"I mean why else would my wife leave me? Why else would Shane and Stephanie give me this damn job?" Mike began to say, trying not to allow MJ to see that he was so close to tears.

"Maybe they just wanted someone to push around or maybe they wanted an easy target; cos lord knows I am certainly one of them!" MJ sat on the edge of Mike's desk, watching how he was pacing back and forth; trying not to cry. She could not believe Randy had been such an ass to Mike, the man may not have been perfect but he still deserved respecting.

"Maybe I should just quit, I mean that's what everyone wants anyway isn't it?" Mike continued to say, turning on his heels and looking to a silent MJ who was still sat on the edge of his desk.

"It's not what I want Mike…" MJ said, sighing deeply as she did so. For a moment there was a silence that neither had prepared for, looking into his eyes MJ saw something she had long since stopped believing in.

"I don't want you to go Mike, don't quit…" She said, looking like she actually meant it; thought Mike.

"Yeah but I might not get the choice to stay! I struck a talent and he had a point, he is worth a hell of a lot more than I am to this company…" Mike began to say, not realising the tears he had been trying to hide so hard were already falling.

"Oh Mike, you are worth more than that…" MJ said softly as she moved from her sitting position and stood close to Mike, softly she wiped the freshly fallen tear from his cheek. Quickly his head snapped up and the two were caught in another moment of silence, both aware of it but neither wanting to acknowledge it fully yet. For one split second Mike saw something in her eyes that he had long since thought had been lost to him, he could have sworn he saw his own desire and passion reflected in her own sad eyes. Sighing heavily Mike sat down on the sofa and buried his head in his hands, MJ knew he needed to talk and maybe to listen. For a moment she left his office, leaving Mike as alone as he felt.

"She was just saying those things, she doesn't really care…" Mike thought to himself as a thought of them together flickered through his mind, it was only in his own mind he had seen desire and passion; he knew that of course!

"… so can you help out? You are the only one I think can handle it, I know I can trust you." MJ said, looking up to Serg. Sergeant Slaughter was one of the old guard, someone many of the younger stars looked up to and respected. He had been a sort of GM in the days before Smackdown, so MJ knew that if anyone could handle himself and the show tonight; it would be him.

"What Orton did was unforgivable, of course Ill help out…" Serg. said, smiling to MJ who headed off a little happier than when she had found him. Before she headed back to Mike's office she spotted Batista and HBK talking before their match, approaching them cautiously she spoke.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to bother you both…" Before she could continue Shawn smiled and spoke, seemingly knowing where this was headed.

"We'll keep an eye on him honey don't worry, how's Mike doing?" Shawn touched her shoulder in support, seemingly being able to read her internal concern better than even she could.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. He's not good to be honest, I just hope he doesn't quit." MJ said honestly as she turned to head back to Mike's office, as she walked she was caught by Shawn; pulling her to one side for a moment.

"Mike's a good man, and a good GM. Make sure he knows that okay?" Nodding MJ went to pull away, being stopped for a moment by Shawn who was searching for that look in her eyes.

"What Cole did to you was inexcusable, you deserve better; I mean Mike would never do that to you…" Shawn said, looking into MJ's eyes, who seemingly knew where this was going; and spoke once more before heading off.

"I know Shawn, I know…" Walking back into Mike's office seemingly shocked Mike enough to give MJ enough time to have got herself comfortable next to him on the sofa.

"I just talked with Sergeant Slaughter, he's gonna look after the show tonight; do you want to go grab a drink or something?" MJ said, knowing she was taking a chance on what her heart was telling her. His eyes had said so much at that moment, she just hoped she had not got it all wrong; maybe this was just what they both needed. All Mike could really do was nod slightly, trying still to get over the fact she had come back. As Mike grabbed his stuff and MJ got hers neither had any idea where this evening would end, of course both knew where they wanted it to end but neither were sure of their feelings; both seemingly too bruised and battered to believe in themselves.

The car journey back to the hotel had been done in silence, neither sure what to say. Mike's mind still could not clear from all the self-doubting tonight had caused him to have, while MJ was still trying to stop her own pain from showing through; right now Mike needed her to give him back the confidence he had just lost, her own pain would have to wait.

"You know Mike, people do care about you… and people like you as our GM." MJ began as the two headed to the hotel bar, biting her bottom lips a moment before continuing.

"As I was heading back to your office, I got stopped and told that. What Randy said is not true, you are not failing…" MJ gently touched Mike's hand, causing him to blush slightly.

"I really do appreciate the sentiment MJ, it's just I know there are more out there that hate me than like me!" Mike began, as the two sat close together in some out of the way corner table.

"Maybe they just need time, not everyone is perfect at the start…" MJ protested, trying to build his confidence to the man she knew he was.

"When Tazz began commentating he made mistakes too, as did Cole and others!" Even though she hated the two of the right now, she had no other choice than to use them as an example. Both had sucked when they first began commentating, and both eventually got a whole lot better with time.

Trying to smile Mike knew it would never reach his lips, he could see her pain; could see the hurt she had suffered. But here she was trying to boost his confidence and make him feel better, from the moment he had first met her; he knew she was a special one. She was different to the other divas, she was not what many fans would call a natural beauty; not that Mike did not think she was stunning mind you! She was not a trained wrestler either, though she had something; something different about her from the others.

"Mike?" MJ softly said, gently touching his cheek with concern. Looking up into her eyes for a moment Mike saw his own look reflected, for a split second his guard was down. Smiling a genuine smile Mike gently squeezed her hand he had no idea he was still holding, sighing he could feel the pain thawing.

"MJ… what's you real name?" Mike said softly, not sure he wanted to call her by her stage name anymore.

"Mary Jayne…" MJ replied, blushing at how he was making her feel; not prepared for the feelings Mike's touch was having on her.

"Mary Jayne, a pretty name for a beautiful lady..." Mike said softly, trying to resist the urge to tell her he loved her.

The second he thought it, he knew he had fallen for her. He knew that she had his heart the moment she blushed at his words, and for one split second all was right again with the world. He wanted to say something, wanted to be the man and tell her how he was feeling. But as some jerk of a fan shouted over that he sucked and should be sacked, Mike knew he could say nothing.

"Don't listen to them Mike, they are wrong!" MJ tried to say, seeing the sadness forming in his eyes once more.

"They are right MJ, I do suck..." His heart could not take this pain anymore, everything he had been through was ready to destroy him; maybe it was best if it did. Before MJ had the chance to speak Mike was mumbling some sort of apology and was heading off at breakneck speed to god only knows where, MJ quickly followed him; worried what he may do and it did not take her long to find out. Standing on the ledge of the rooftop Mike looked down on the world, seemingly trying to find the answers he needed. Or maybe it was the courage he was trying to find, maybe he was trying to find the courage to actually jump. Whatever it was, it was scaring MJ who just stood there speechless; watching this nice guy going through hell.

"Please go, I need to be on my own..." Mike said softly, not really meaning it and hoping she did not leave.

Swallowing hard the lump forming in her throat, MJ finally managed to find her voice.

"No Mike, I can't just leave you like this!" MJ knew from experience how he felt to be so down and so low that killing yourself became an option, and it was something she never wanted anyone else to ever have to go through. Moving closer to his side, MJ was shit scared as she looked down; she hated heights but knew she had to do this.

"Please Mike, don't do this..." She said softly, tenderly reaching out and touching his arm. The second she had hold of him MJ knew she was not about to let him go, standing on the ledge next to Mike; she needed to be there for him. Looking over to her Mike could tell she was struggling, then he remembered she hated heights.

"I know you hate heights, why not go?" He said, not believing she was actually still standing there with him.

"Because I can't leave you here alone Mike, it would kill me if anything happened to you..." MJ said honestly, not realising until too late what she had just said. As he took hold of her hand again, MJ knew. She knew he had feelings for her, and in truth; she knew she had feelings for him. MJ looked to Mike who was looking at her with part suspicion and part desire, not really sure what her look was saying to him. As Mike continued to think, he knew he needed to say something; there was no way she could ever love such a failure as himself.

"I am no good to anyone, it is for the best... who could ever love a failure like me?" Sighing deeply and giving in, Mike spoke; trying hard to hide his tears. As his tears fell, MJ's heart broke at the sight before her. Mike was a good man, an honest and decent man. Truth was MJ's heart had already been lost to Mike once before, but she could never have told him. When things were bad between Mike and his wife, Cole and MJ were also having problems. After a really bad row, MJ would be in tears trying to tell Mike she wanted to quit. He not only talked her out of leaving but also made her feel better about things, from that moment on; the two had become close friends.

"Mike you are wrong!" MJ began, turning to face him as she continued.

"You remember when I was having problems with Cole and I wanted to quit, you stopped me and made things better..." She went on, softly wiping his freshly fallen tears away with her thumb.

"You never failed me then, and you will never fail me in the future..." In her heart she wanted to scream out that she loved him, she just was not sure he wanted her in that way.

"Come away from the edge Mike, and lets go talk in the warm..." MJ said, shivering through the cold air blowing right through her soul. Nodding the two walked away from the edge and heading inside, quietly MJ managed to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

In truth Mike was still trying to find the answers he knew were within him, his heart was telling him to say something to MJ; but still the night's actions were stopping him. In truth MJ's heart was screaming at her to say something to Mike, but the pain Cole had put her through seemed to stop her. The two had been sat in her hotel room for a while without speaking, both their minds elsewhere; he was thinking of that night's events. While her mind was still on seeing his stood on the edge or living and not, she had not seen someone that down for a long time and to be honest; it scared her a little.

"Thank you Mary Jayne... for everything." Mike said softly, as MJ handed him the coffee she had just fixed him. Smiling, she liked the way her full name sounded upon his lips; never thinking that she would actually be comfortable with someone calling her it. Sitting next to him, MJ knew it was now or never; she had to speak up.

"Mike?" MJ softly began, not really sure where this was going let alone would end. Looking into her eyes Mike sensed that something was coming, he knew she was about to say something; he just did not know what.

"Earlier, you asked who could ever love someone like you." Biting her bottom lip, MJ searched his eyes; still unsure what she saw in them. Okay he knew it was daft, but he could not help but get his hopes up. _**Is she really about to tell me what I am longing for her to say?**_ His heart was broken, so was her's; but maybe this was what they needed.

"I guess I was, am just feeling down..." He began to say, not sure if it would help or make things worse. Smiling, MJ stopped him; softly stroking his lips with her finger.

"Me Mike; me..." There, she had said it; finally she had admitted that she had feelings for him. But instead of making the next move, Mike just sat there with a blank look on his face. He had heard her, but he was not sure if he had heard her correctly. _**Did she just tell me what I think she did?**_ Was all that went through his mind as he tried his best to make sense of it all, opening and closing his mouth a few times made MJ aware he was unsure. With boldness she was unused to feeling, MJ took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"I could love you Mike, me; Mary Jayne!" Before she had the chance to see him trying to understand she moved forward quickly, gently laying a tender kiss upon his lips. Within seconds what she had said had sunk in and Mike was softly kissing MJ back, gently pulling her closer into his warm embrace. They must have stayed like this for ages, the only thing disturbing them being MJ's cell phone. As Mike pulled back MJ could tell he was in a state, wanting to believe and smile but still not allowing himself to.

"Please stay Mike, I want you to..." She said softly, tenderly stroking his face. In his heart he knew she meant it, his confidence was being mended; might take him a while but with a love like this how could he not stay. All he could really do was nod and smile, before gently pulling her close into his warm embrace once more; tenderly laying soft kisses upon her lips, hoping that in time both could forget their pain.


End file.
